herofandomcom-20200223-history
Raven (Teen Titans Go!)
Raven is a character on the newer animated interpretation and is the tritagonist of Teen Titans spinoff, Teen Titans Go!. Raven is a half-human, half-demon sorceress living on Earth, lending a hand to the super-hero team The Teen Titans. Raven is the token smart member of the team even with the genius Robin and super-genius Cyborg on the team. She is also in love with her team-mate, Beast Boy, who acts as her cheerful and fun-loving foil. Where Robin uses his smarts for strategy and Cyborg uses his smarts for inventing new gadgets, Raven tends to apply her intellect to basic problem-solving and ancient lore and tries to be the most sophisticated of her team. Raven has a variety of dark powers tied to her demon-half. Powers and Abilities *'Bestowing Powers': It is shown in Super Robin that she can give people powers like her father, Trigon. *'Duplication': It is also shown in Double Trouble that she can duplicate objects. *'Enhanced Strength': In Legs as her alter ego Lady Pegasus, her kicks were strong enough to break apart stone, to the point that she used them to carve a statue out of a boulder. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat': In Legs, Raven was shown to be a capable hand-to-hand fighter. She only fights with her legs and feet in the episode though. *'Magic:' She is very skilled in casting magic spells which range from creating clones, transformations, and giving life to inanimate objects. *'Telekinesis': She can control anything that is enveloped in soul-self. *'Teleportation': She can teleport herself or others anywhere. *'Purification': When she becomes her true demonic form, she can purify herself with help of lost souls. *'Raven Attack': She can generate a giant raven made from her soul-self. It is presumed this is her most powerful attack, although it is not known, for both her attempts to use this move have failed. *'Soul-self': (the dark colored energy she uses is called soul-self) *'Solid Soul-self Constructs': She can mold anything with the energy from her soul-self, into solid forms like hands, shields, tools, or inter-dimensional portals. Similar Heroes *Mandy from The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy *Gaz Membrane from Invader Zim *Lydia Deetz from Beetlejuice *Ashley Spinelli from Recess series *Gwen (Total Drama) from Total Drama *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz from Phineas and Ferb series *Sam Manson from Danny Phantom series *Yumi Yoshimura from Hi Hi Puffy Ami yumi *Lucy Loud from The Loud House *Joan of Arc (Clone High) from Clone High *Onyx Trollenberg from Trollz *GoGo Tomago from Big Hero 6 Gallery Raven (Teen Titans Go!).jpg Raven title card.jpg GhostTitans.png Deadpan Raven.jpg Unhooded Raven.jpg Raven motivates the frightened baby Titans.png Raven_Go_JX_02.jpg raven_loves_robin____gift_to_scobionicle99_by_darthwill3-d80zhte.png Beats hanging around here.jpg Beast Boy and Raven's first kiss.jpg Raven kisses Beast Boy.jpg The Ghosts of The Teen Titans.png Halloween Titans (1).png Halloween Titans.png Ghost Titans haunting the H.I.V.E. Five.png Raven, Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire smiling awkwardly.png Angry Witch Raven.png Raven starts to yell but demon tries to escape.png Raven (Teen Titans Go!).png The Croissant Robin, Starfire, and Raven.png Raven floating teen titans go by pinkiepieparties-d64ehjs.png Witch Starfire and Raven.png Witch Raven and Werewolf Robin.png Dancing Raven.png Raven punches Terra.jpg Figure 21.png Figure 5.png Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Destiny Defiers Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Mysterious Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Damsel in distress Category:Wise Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Teenage Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Magical Girls Category:Emotionless Heroes Category:Loner Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Rescuers Category:Serious Heroes Category:Defectors Category:Telepaths Category:Martial Artists Category:Dreaded Heroes Category:Force-Field Users Category:Living Heroes Category:Tomboys Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Magnificent Bastards & Guile Heroes Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Deities Category:Teen Titans Members Category:Sage Category:In love heroes Category:Noncorporeal Category:Size-Shifter Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Hybrids Category:Parody Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Genius Category:Teleporters Category:Telekinetics Category:Demons Category:Magic Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Heroes who can turn Invisible Category:Lego Heroes Category:Lego Dimensions Heroes Category:Elementals